Terence
"Best to be prepared. Too much beats none at all." '' - An old dust-talent proverb. Terence says it as he gives dust to ''Gwendolyn Carlisle in Fairies and the Quest for Never Land Terence is a dust-talent sparrowman. He has one of the most important jobs in Pixie Hollow: each day, he rises before dawn to help hand out pixie dust to the other fairies. Never Fairies need at least one teacup of dust each day in order to fly and do magic. Though he loves to have fun, he also is kind and thoughtful, and has great wisdom of the heart. He is very friendly, and has many friends. He sparkles more than most other fairies because he works with fairy dust.The Trouble With Tink Terence has a large spot for Tinker Bell in his heart. Everyone can see it except her. If Tink says anything mean like "I don't need you to help me," he always comes back to see if she's okay on her own and will always keep talking.Tink, North of Never LandTinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the end, Tinker Bell decides "I shouldn't have said that" and goes to him to apologize. But in reality, Terence is the only fairy who has the guts to speak to Tinker Bell when she is annoyed with them. He and Tinker Bell are best friends in both the movies and the books and some females like him because of his looks and personality. He has a big crush on Tinker Bell and he is the tertiary tritagonist. He often gets teased by some dust-keeper fairies because of his crush on Tinker Bell. In the books Terence poured fairy dust on Prilla in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, later he tried to impress Tinker Bell but to no avail. He tested Prilla to see if she was a dust-talent, but she wasn't because she sneezed and dust fairies can't do that. During the hurricane he was worried about Tink but couldn't do anything to help her. At the end, like the others, he made Prilla an honorary dust-talent. ]]In ''The Trouble with Tink, Terence went to see Tinker Bell like he usually does. He invited her to play fairy tag where she dropped her hammer and couldn't find it later. The next day he went to see Tink again, he starts to get worried when the pot for Violet that Tink had fixed starts to leak. Eventually she tells Terence about what happened and how she was worried about going to see Peter Pan for her spare hammer. He offers to go with her, there Peter had pretended to mistake them for butterflies and gave her the spare hammer. At first, Terence didn't like Peter but then he couldn't help but like him. They then went home and Terence wished Tink good luck, and she was able to fix Queen Clarion's bathtub. He appears briefly in Vidia and the Fairy Crown, when Queen Clarion's crown went missing. In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Terence was having a hard getting around since the Berry Battle. He was doing a good job dodging berries, but one berry had hit the pixie dust he was delivering. The pixie dust went everyone causing bugs to fly, but Terence wasn't happy about wasting dust. In Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, he was so worried about Tinker Bell he crossed the sea until he found her. He made a wish that Tink would like him romantically, he felt bad about it later since the relationship was forced. Later, when the wand was going out of control he helped hold it down until Tink could fix it. At the end the wish he made was reversed but he accepted it. He was dancing next to Tinker Bell in Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon, at the Fairy Dance he was paying more attention to Tinker Bell than the other fairies around him. He also helped to save Rani from falling at the dance, it took him, Tink, and Fira to hold her up. He appears at the end, congratulating Rani on the fountain she made. Later in Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, Terence was very kind to Gwendolyn and went with her and Tink to see Mother Dove. Terence went on the quest with the other fairies including Tinker Bell, for who he would've gone on the quest anyway. He helped put the Kyto Keeper on Kyto while Gwendolyn and Vidia distracted him. He and Tink tried to save her kiss necklace but couldn't. Also, he gave her a bag of fairy dust so she could return anytime she wanted. He appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies and sparrowmen. In the films Tinker Bell Terence is first seen at Tinker Bell's arrival as he pours dust on her. He comforts Tink when she is sad about her talent, convincing her that her talent is great. At the end he gives Tinker Bell extra pixie dust for her trip to the Mainland. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Terence helps Tink with the scepter. When he finds a compass for Tink he accidentally breaks the scepter, causing Tink to get angry. Then he refused to give her extra pixie dust saying he can't break the rules, not knowing the real reason behind it. He goes to Tink's home before realizing she isn't there. Terence finds her at the Lost Island, north of Never Land. They make up and he helps her to fix the scepter. Later, he and Tinker Bell lead the way to the Pixie Dust Tree for the Autumn Revelry. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Terence appears briefly at the beginning of the film. He has to leave for two days so he can deliver pixie dust to the other fairy camps. He also appears at the end. Pixie Hollow Games His partner is Fairy Gary, who forces him to wear a kilt during the games. They made all the way to the third day but lost when they crashed into the water. Secret of the Wings In this movie his role is short. He makes an appearance in the opening song, and later, is seen near the end, after the Pixie Dust Tree is unfrozen. Appearances Books *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *The Trouble with Tink *Vidia and the Fairy Crown *Beck and the Great Berry Battle *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land *Tink, North of Never Land *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse Movies *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games *Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Terence is voiced by Jesse McCartney in all of the Tinker Bell movies. =Image Gallery= Terence original.png Terence Book.png References Crushes Tinker Bell Terence has a big crush on Tink, as said in the Disney Fairies website. Category:Never Fairies Category:Dust-talent fairies Category:Males Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters